Missing
by ChildrenOfNightAndDay
Summary: After President Snow was defeated, Katniss and Peeta got married. They had two children. But what will Katniss and Peeta do when they found out someone who believed in President Snow's way, has kidnapped the Mellark's children. Will the kids' make it out alive?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Disclaimer: Just to say, I don't own The Hunger Games series. Even though how much I want too, I am not Suzanne Collins. That would be strange. By the way, I got the name for Peeta and Katniss's boy child by taking a quiz. Technically a name generator thingamajig.**

Prim awoke to a beautiful day. Sun shining through thin, silk curtains. She rubbed her eyes lazily and dragged her feet out of bed. Her long Pajamas draped on the ground. She ran her hand through her tangled, blonde hair. Skipping into the kitchen she smiled at her mom. The kitchen swirled with fragrances of eggs and orange juice. "Morning mom. Morning dad." she said yawning. Katniss turned her head away from the stove smiling. "Good morning Primrose."

Peeta smiled faintly and opened the newspaper. "Morning pumpkin. Can you do mom and I a favor and wake your brother? He needs to come in for breakfast." Prim nodded and ran to her brother's room. She left the door a crack open and then with her calmest voice she spoke, "Stanly. Stanly Mellark wake up. Stanly Peeta Mellark wake up!" Then Katniss and Peeta heard a groan. "I heard you the first time, get out of my room!" Prim rushed to her room as a pillow was flung across the sunlit hall. Katniss and Peeta burst out laughing.

"Kids, kids. I don't think they realize but they have so much more than we did." Peeta said frowning. "Your right Peeta. They never knew how tough it was for us. All they know is the stories' we told them when they were children. They never knew what it was li-" Katniss stopped talking when Prim entered. Her hair was neatly pulled in two braids and had a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans on. Her brother then came rushing in to a chair and sat down smiling.

"Mom, can I take Prim to the park later?" he asked. Katniss sighed laying a plate in front of Stanly and Prim. Katniss looked nervously at Peeta who nodded. "Oh fine. I guess you can go. But remember you're only nine and your sister is only five so be back by at least three or earlier. Eat first though." The children both smiled and began eating breakfast, minds determined to go outside.

…...

Katniss and Prim sat in the dining room while Katniss packed lunches for Prim and Stanly. "Hey mom?" Prim asked looking at the lunches. But Katniss was spacing out and not listening.

_I remember sitting down next to Peeta. His eyes fixed intently on mine. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You love me. Real or not real?" Then I told him, "Real." _

"Mom," Prim's voice snapped Katniss out of her reverie. "Yes, sweetie?" Prim's eyes were fixed on the lunches. "Will things ever go back to the way they used to be? You know, with the Hunger Games?" Katniss stopped cold.

"Primrose Hope Mellark, why would you ask such a question? It will never go back to the way it used to be." Then Stanly walked in. "Ready to go sis?" Prim nodded as they headed for the door. "I'll see you for supper okay?" Katniss called out. "Yes mom. Stanly and Prim said simultaneously as they shut the oak door.

_"I'll see you for supper okay?" Katniss asked Rue in the seventy fourth Hunger Games. Rue nodded with a scared expression on her face. Next thing she knew they were taking off in opposite directions. _But then Rue was caught in a net and was killed by Marvel, the boy from District one. _I just hope that doesn't happen to them._ Katniss shivered and yelled for Peeta.

…...

"Come on Prim, It's time to head back. Mom and dad expect us to be back by three." Stanly yelled. She smirked. "Oh relax; I think I left something at the park." She ran around the corner to the beautiful Garden Grove. Then one unsightly sound made Stanly run for the park, the tortured scream of his little sister. "Stanly! Stanly help! Stanly!" He sprinted now for the area his sister set forth for. Having to cross through an alley way so he could get to his sister he ran for it. Taking any chance he could for his family. He thought he was home free when he got closer. But then he felt a hand on his mouth.

"Hey! Hey let go of me! My little sister is in danger let go-" He was cut off when the man covered his mouth entirely. Then, with the man's other hand, he stuffed a cloth by Stanly's nose. Sinking Stanly to his knees Stanly fell into darkness. His sister's voice playing over and over in his head.

_"Stanly! Stanly help! Stanly!" _He couldn't forget the fact, that he could now never be able to help her.

**So what do you think? Review and comment please! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: If you ignored this part earlier in the intro I don't own The Hunger Games. Yet again like I said I am not Suzanne Collins. And just to say I watched The Hunger Games movie, and came up with Prim's middle name when Snow was talking to Seneca and then he said, 'Hope, is the only thing, stronger than fear.' You got that right President Snow! Oh and by the way, Prim was supposed to have brown hair. Sorry!**

Stanly slowly raised his head. _Why can't I see? Oh wait, there's a blindfold._ His mouth was dry and his throat ached. His voice came out hoarse, "Where is my sister?" A long chuckle continued after that. "You ask for your sister without asking where you are? Why you are here? Why I kidnapped you?" Stanly started to laugh. "Thank you for stating the obvious!" A hard crack swapped the air as the person slapped his cheek.

"If you were smart boy, you would keep your mouth shut." The woman's voice was sharp. "Where is my sister?" Stanly yelled. "You will see her soon Stanly Mellark. Soon." Then the sound of stilettos clicking the ground told Stanly she had left.

….

The room was full of familiar faces, Delly, Annie, Haymitch, Plutarch, Effie, Johanna, Beetee, and Peeta. "What happened? Why is everyone here? I was in the bakery all day; I didn't even see the kids' come home." Katniss paused. "Where are Prim and Stanly?" Beetee sighed. "That's what we're all here for."

Peeta softly gripped Katniss's shoulders'. "You may want to sit down Katniss." he whispered. She sat down with a confused expression on her face. "Katniss, the kids' were reported kidnapped. They are, missing."

…...

Stanly's arms and legs ached. He had been standing with his arms tied behind his back for hours. The blindfold had been taken off and he realized where he was standing, one of the old mines that was lit by gas lamps. His blonde hair looked light brown in the lighting. He tried to do something to get the ropes off his wrists. It was to no use. The ropes would not break. He scuffed the ground with his black combat boots. The heavy weight of his jacket draped against his shoulder made him more tired than he needed to be.

_How could this be? How did that person know my name? What have they done to my sister?_ The thought of his sister made him shudder. Whatever happened he had to get to her. Protect her no matter the cost. _She's only five and I'm only nine. _Nine. Stanly let out a low sounding sigh. The age made him small, and too weak to fight of any people to protect his little sister. It was a little awkward having to hold his own hands' for hours'. _Wait, I could have let go at any time. Nice one Stanly._ He let go and wrapped his hands' around the wooden pole he was tied to. He spun around to the front of the cavern and heard something. A spark of energy filled his gray-green eyes'. He had an idea.

…**..**

The truth struck Katniss like when Prim was called for the games."What do you mean missing?" Katniss yelled at Beetee. He looked shocked as she thrashed the words' so fast together it sounded combined. He stepped back looking into Katniss's wild eyes'. "Katniss I-I'm sorry but no one knows,-" Katniss stood up knocking over the chair behind her. "Knows what Beetee? Knows where the kids' are? I knew this was a bad idea. I-I should have never let them go to the park." Katniss was pacing around the room.

Katniss swiftly brushed passed Delly nearly hitting her. "Katniss they couldn't have gotten too far away. We'll find them soon." said Annie who earlier was mumbling numbly to herself in a corner. "But what if it was your son Annie? What would you do then?" Annie hung her head down low. "I would have done the same."

"Exactly." Katniss said leaving. Twisting done corridors of paintings of Mockingjays, beautiful pictures of flowers that she recognized as plants from her plant book, and finally she stopped in front of a painting of President Snow. "Even when you're dead you ruin everything." she muttered under her breath. She felt as if she wanted to tear the mural off the wall. But, decided instead to pull herself away. She found it less deranged like. Finally reaching the end of the grey building she sat down in the shade of a plum tree.

Not being able to clear her children out of her mind she reached her journal, filled with nightmares and dreams and experiences of her life. From the dream of all the people who died for her shoveled ash into her mouth, to the time she had the dream where she threw Nightlock berries at President Snow, and lastly in the end of the book a story about Prim, (her daughter.) She began to write again.

_November Twenty Ninth_

_Today Prim and Stanly went missing. I will do anything to get them back. Anything to see them again. Anything to see Prim's two braids or Stanly's baseball cap that Peeta gave him. Anything to get her children back. Anything._

Katniss stopped writing. She randomly flipped through the pages and landed on a page that she would remember forever. A passage that Peeta wrote, the sweetest thing she had ever seen on written paper. A memory flipped through her head.

_Peeta and I sat on a couch that was in my house. We were on a date. I was laughing at the joke Peeta had made about Nightlock. "Hey Katniss, can you please open your journal to the marked page for me? I have to check on the cupcakes." Peeta said getting up with a grin on his face. "Okay?" I said. Flipping to a page Peeta came back with two cupcakes. I reached for one but Peeta quickly said, "Katniss no, that one's mine." I nodded with a strange expression on my face. I began to read. __Dear Katniss, I've had this huge crush on you since we were kids. You know how much I like you and I know you like me too. I will always be the boy with the bread and, you will always be the girl on fire. The beautiful Mockingjay that will never need to hide what you are. You are Katniss Everdeen, and I have a question for you.__ Confused I put the book down. "Peeta what does this-" I stopped talking as I looked down at Peeta. He was kneeling on his left knee holding out a cupcake. "Mean." I continued. Peeta took off the top of the cupcake. In it was a small ring, in the center was the same gold material as my Mockingjay pin. "Now do you understand why this was my cupcake? Katniss Everdeen, Mockingjay, the girl on fire, lover, tribute, friend, ally, just plain Katniss. Will you marry me?" Peeta said holding out the ring. "Well," I said as Peeta's face drained with the happiness in it. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Of course." I said flinging herself at Peeta hugging him. "I hate it when you trick me." Peeta said gasping. "I know you do." I said smiling._

Katniss put the book down with a smile. She pulled up the collar of her jacket as the cold November air licked the warmth away from her cheeks. Peeta came rushing out the door. Katniss's and his gaze locked on each other's. "Katniss are you okay?" he said. "I am," Katniss was now frowning. Peeta sat down next to Katniss. "You know that we will find them. Right Katniss?"

"I know that Peeta. Because whatever we do, we will find them. Together."

**Hey I don't know you**

**And this is crazy**

**But if you liked this**

**Review maybe**

**So I hope you liked this chapter. Like the song says 'Review Maybe'. Oh man! I could have used that for my other parody. I'm all upset now. Also, I couldn't type anymore because I was on vacation. Go summer break! Anyway review, comment, smell lamps. What? I have to test if my nose works in the morning. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: If you have ignored me up until this point you must really not like me. So anyway I am not Suzanne Collins I am much younger than that. So anyway, enjoy this chapter! Also I came up with the other friends of Stanly and Prim by my own terms. I can think of things on my own… sometimes.**

Stanly struggled to reach his tied hands in his pocket. He pulled out a key that was to his house. The people obviously didn't check his pockets. But he didn't understand why they would want to kidnap a kid so young. A Mellark child. He grabbed the key and began to slowly saw away at the rope on his wrists. About twenty minutes later the rope snapped. An alarm sounded and he stopped dead in his tracks. A smoke filled the air and he fell to the ground. Gasping for breath from the poisoned air.

…**..**

Katniss and Peeta sat down talking for minutes when, everyone inside decided to come out. Katniss's eye caught on Beetee and stood up. She hurried over to him. "Beetee, I'm so sorry for what I said. How crazy I acted. You just don't know what it's like to have someone you love just, disappear." He looked down. His face showed that he was grief struck. Then a memory flashed by Katniss.

_The two tributes from District 3 are beside me, struggling to start a decent fire with matches. I think about leaving, but I really want to try using the flint again, and if I have to report back to Haymitch that I tried to make friends, these two might be a bearable choice. Both are in a small stature with ashen skin and black hair. Then I noticed the girl, Wiress. _

_ Wiress. _Her name played over and over in Katniss's mind. "Oh my gosh Beetee, I-I am so sorry I didn't mean that." he let out a low sigh. "It's okay Katniss." Beetee said straightening up. "I think I'm going to go home." He left before she could say any more when, Peeta walked over. "What happened between you two?"

"Well I guess I'm a horrible person and reminded Beetee of his dead lover. Good deed for today covered." she sighed. "Hey it's okay, you didn't know. This is just a very stressful time for you. It is for all of us. Let's just go home."

Peeta put his arm around Katniss squeezing her shoulder lightly and leaned over and kissed her forehead. He motioned for her to get up. She followed. They walked down the long paved road quietly. Peeta looked at Katniss worried while she looked at the ground. Two small children ran down the path. The giggling girl and smirking boy with blond hair wearing the same tee-shirt and jeans. The girl and boy ran over to Katniss. It was Delly's children Thyme and Blye. The girl's two lost front teeth showed as she spoke. "Hello Mrs. and Mr. Everdeen. Can Prim and Stanly play today?" Peeta kneeled down and put his hand on the girl's frail shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie but, Stanly and Prim are… gone right now and won't be back for a while. But you guys can come to the bakery and come for a treat, on the house. Now scram children!" The kids giggled again and left the open trail. To Peeta's surprise Katniss was giggling too. They began to walk down the trail again.

**...**

_"Katniss, Katniss come follow." Rue's voice was almost a murky whisper. "Rue?" Katniss asked walking through the fog ridden swamp. "Katniss! Katniss help!" Rue yelled this time. "Rue! Rue where are you?" Katniss began sprinting. Her brown hair was curled and fell in spirals that flew in the misty air. The short, white dress that hugged her body tore as she ran through the branches. She came to a halting stop as she saw Rue on the ground, dead. And it was as if_ _the memory dripped away._

_ Katniss and Finnick sat down looking at each other. He wore a plain white shirt and jeans. Katniss had the same white dress and curled hair. Finnick stroked a hand through his tousled bronze hair. Katniss looked away for a mere second and looked back. Finnick had now transformed to the mutt that had killed him that one time. And it now lunged for Katniss. _

_Next, everything went like a moving video of pictures._ _Prim as she was reaped, Finnick and the sugar cubes, Beetee and Gale, Annie and Finnick's reunion, Johanna smiling, frosted dolphins, bow and arrows, hunting, the games, District Twelve, the girl on fire dress, and the Mockingjay pin when it stopped instantaneously._

_Then, Prim and Stanly were standing next to Katniss's bed side. They were both frowning. Katniss's hands were tied and her mouth was taped shut. She had the same white dress on. Footsteps entered the candle lit room. President Snow. Katniss tried to yell but nothing came out. President Snow took the children out of the room. Katniss heard the scream of her children and yelled through the duck-tape that covered her mouth. When he came in he was alone. The pale moonlight fell on his white hair. Tears began to pour down Katniss's face. "This is the game Miss Everdeen I thought you knew how to play it. But I guess not. Just like the games you destroyed. This was my way of getting you back for what you did. _

_ He ripped the tape off her mouth and she started. "How could you kill my kids you beast? They were just children. They were just children." he stepped back into long shadows. "Like I said I thought you knew how to play the game. But I guess not. You have failed this time Mockingjay." The trail of footsteps told her that he left._

Peeta awoke to the ear shattering noise of Katniss waking from a nightmare. She shook and trembled under the covers of the master bedroom. He pulled her under his arm and she began to cry in his shoulder. "Shh, shh Katniss settle down. Calm down nothing happened. Everything is, okay Katniss." She sniffed and looked up into Peeta's convincing blue eyes. "Then that means Primrose and Stanly are safe asleep in their rooms where they can never, ever, leave me again unless they were supervised?" Peeta sighed and stood up. "Well you proved me wrong yet again Katniss. I'm going to make some coffee." He left the room staring at the ivory, white carpeting. Katniss turned on her stomach looking at the clock. It read, '3:15.'

Katniss slipped on her slippers and left to fetch Peeta. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen reading the newspaper that comes at one in the morning. She looked at the largest, bolded letters known as the front sentence. She read it out loud, "After years of winning the war, the famous couple Katniss and Peeta Mellark's children go missing." Peeta set the paper down looking at his frowning wife and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Katniss, don't you fret. Look at me." Katniss looked into his crystal eyes once more. She pulled away and turned her head. "I hate it when you make me stare into your eyes. You're like a hypnotist. I know the news company just want a good story and I know we'll find the cultists'." Just as she stopped there was a long rapping on their door.

"I'll get it." Katniss quickly said and ran towards the door before Peeta could protest. Her heart was pounding. Who would need to come to the Mellark house at three in the morning? Who or what was behind that door? She swung the door open quickly and saw it smack into someone. "Ow." The man groaned pinching his bleeding nose. "Beetee? Is that you?" Katniss asked pulling her robed over her night gown tighter.

"Yes it's me Katniss. Wow, yesterday you hurt me emotionally and today you hurt me physically." Katniss put a worried expression on her face. "Beetee I am so sorry for that." he waved a hand. "It's all right Katniss. Anyway reason I came at this time. Everyone wanted me to grab you because I wasn't there, and they nominated me, and then I came here to tell you that we have news on your children so grab Peeta and let's go."

…**..**

Katniss sat down bobbing her knee up and down. Everyone in the room was in some sort of pajamas. Everyone looked very tired and groggy so someone decided to bring a coffee maker. Katniss's long brown hair was tangled from sleeping and she was pretty sure she wasn't the worst looking in the room from sleeping. "So, why did you gather us here at three in the morning?" Effie asked obviously angry about being woken at this time and breaking the silence. Beetee wondered in at last with a bandage on his nose. "What happened to you?" Asked Haymitch who was ignoring Effie. Effie scoffed and walked away from that area.

"Katniss happened to me. But it was an accident." Beetee said sitting down in one of the chairs. Haymitch started to laugh and then he frowned once more. "Katniss, Katniss. You hurt people in the Hunger Games, and the war. Don't go back on that violence streak." Haymitch said. "Haymitch, Haymitch. Your words sometimes hurt you know?" Katniss said not making any eye contact.

"So, reason we are all gathered, again." Beetee said with a small nasally tone in his voice because of his broken nose. Some people giggled a little when Beetee glared at them. "We found out who stole your children Katniss. Cultist, people who supported President Snow."

"'Cultists?'" Katniss asked. "That's the word I used earlier." Haymitch looked slightly annoyed with Katniss's comment. "Anyway, we have a new plan to get your children back." Haymitch said. Katniss looked utterly baffled.

"Like the Star crossed lovers bit that you played for the games? That sure didn't backfire." _The Star crossed lovers from District Twelve. This is going to work. I have seen it once from District Four with children who were much younger than you. But, that didn't end up as well as it did for them. _Haymitch had said once to Katniss and Peeta after the war was over. "It will work Katniss you just have to be able to trust us. You have to trust your friends, because we will find your kids. You just have to trust."

**So how did you like it? So, do your thing and review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: This time I brought some people from the story to help out with the Disclaimer. **

***Stanly holds Prim by the shoulders away from me.***

**Myoliver28: Come on Prim and Stanly help me out here. Hey, I rescued you guys for this brief moment of the story.**

**Stanly: But you're the reason we were kidnapped!**

**Myoliver28: Well do you want to go back to that scene or do you want to help me here?**

***Stanly let go of Prim's shoulders.* Stanly: Fine but only this one time. Myoliver28 did not create the Hunger Games. Is **_**that**_** good enough for you? **

**Myoliver28: Yep that was perfect. Alright cultists you can take those kids back now.**

**Stanly and Prim: What?!**

**Myoliver28: Anyway, enjoy!**

Katniss was frightened of this plan. It would take days to actually commence, but it was her last hope. The children had been gone for at least eight days and she couldn't stand it any longer. She now longs for the day that Prim and Stanly left so that she could tell them not to go. So she could have avoided this mess where her children may be dead for all she knew. She knew how it was to feel completely mad now. To feel lonely when there were others near, to feel so much sadness when everyone is rejoiced, and to feel so empty when you are well known.

She also couldn't deal with news reporters. She had been the heroin that stopped the war, and had been avoiding the people for years, trying to be as secluded from the news world as possible. But since Stanly and Prim went missing the Mellark's were everywhere. Even walking on a trail she would get long stares at people from District 12. Walking out of their usual meeting area two hours later she saw the people from 12 who were getting ready for days work, stare at her. Not like usual stares, sad stares. Stares that showed of loss and grief, like at the reaping where her sister was chosen for the games.

Shattered reality being placed back in its spots would take a longer time. More stares of grieved people who feel bad for the saviors from District 12, Katniss and Peeta. But these stares looked almost angry. Katniss looked at the ground when Peeta whispered in her ear, "they want us to tell them this is all a stunt. They don't know it actually happened. They want to know they're all safe."

She nodded reluctantly and then watched his slow pace. His leg was mended to when the games were over, but Peeta still had a limp with his artificial leg. It was very faint but still a hint because they could never have fully fixed his old leg.

When they reached their house Katniss was fairly tired. She had been up half the night with nightmares. Peeta and Katniss gratefully went to bed. For Peeta it would be rest. For Katniss it would be pure torture.

…**.**

Prim drearily left sleep to the sound of alarms. Where was she? The room was so bright with lights flooding out her vision so she couldn't see what was happening. _Stanly!_ The truth hit her so suddenly it was like a smack to the face. She was alone in a white padded room. She ran up to a door with a small window where she saw a faint figure of a boy running passed her 'holding cell'.

The boy ran by once more and caught the look of Prim's eyes and smiled. It was obviously Stanly. She smiled back and banged on the door. She pounded on it more and trying to get the door open. Trying to get to her brother. She heard a small door click open and all of a sudden she felt a prick at her side. She reached down to her hip and saw a syringe filled with a clear, milky liquid. "Ow," she breathed out. She pulled the needle out of her hip and winced. "Ow," she said louder this time.

She tried to look out the window again, but everything looked so strange. Like throwing a rock in a pond. That kind of distorted when there is a ripple from wading in the water. "Stanly," was the only thing she whispered before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

…**.**

_Katniss smiled as Peeta held out a hand offering her a dance. Peeta had on a crystal blue suit and a white tie. Katniss looked down and saw she had on the same colored strapless gown. Her hair spiraled down her back and was tucked in a low pony tail by a blue ribbon. Katniss didn't push away the hand and instead she gripped it tight and he swept her away on the dance floor. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white crown of daisies laced together and placed it on Katniss's head and began to dance the waltz with her._

_ "Why?" Katniss asked Peeta as they danced alone on the ballroom floor. "Why what Katniss?" Peeta asked her with a burning question in his eye. "Why are we here? Where are we?" His smile shifted from its usual kindness to an evil snare. "Why don't you recognize this place Katniss?" Horror struck Katniss as she looked around. _

_ Peeta's figure changed from his usual self to being a lean, muscular, boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes. It was Gale. "Why it's President Snow's mansion Katniss. I think you remember this place, don't you?" Katniss looked around more. On tables were vases of white roses with an intoxicating fume of its scent in. She took off the horrid crown of what she thought was daises, but was really small white roses. Gale leaned right up next to Katniss as she stepped back and muttered, "Get away from me now, Gale." _

_ "Katniss-" he began as she started to take off running. Katniss ran through the confusing twists and turns of the labyrinth President Snow used to call his home. She stopped when she spotted someone in her way up ahead in the blackened hallway. He shown a flashlight down the hall and she saw the man had crystal blue eyes and a scowl. "Peeta? Is - is that you?"_

_ He smiled at her. "Yes Katniss it's me. Your beloved Peeta Mellark. Your star-crossed lover from District 12." That wasn't Peeta's voice. It was deeper and smoother, like before in Katniss's past when he would have sweet talked you any chance he could've gotten. "What have you done with Peeta, Gale?" _

_ "What do you mean Katniss?" It was the same voice he would use before he gave the death blow to a wounded animal. "Gale, no just stop, please!" But Gale wasn't one to keep secrets._

"_Katniss, there is no more Peeta Mellark."_

Katniss suddenly jerked forward. Peeta's smile loomed above her. "No nightmares tonight Katniss? I haven't seen you thrash or scream once." Katniss shuttered and then said, "I didn't have time to." Peeta put an arm around her and she jerked back standing up and grabbing a bag. "Katniss where do you think you are you going?" Peeta called after his runaway wife.

She sighed holding the doorknob, briefly and quickly Katniss looked into Peeta's blue eyes. "I just have to go." She whispered and closed the door shut. Peeta jumped from the bed and ran after his wife who surprisingly when he opened the door, was gone.

He immediately reached the phone and nervously dialed numbers. _What on Earth just happened? _After a couple of rings a groggy voice picked up. "Who are you and why do you have my number?" Haymitch said with obvious anger. "Haymitch I really need your help. I can't find Katniss anywhere I'm really worried about her and I just don't want anything to happen to her because of the state in she was when she left. She was scared of me for some reason." Haymitch chuckled for a little while and then cleared his throat.

"There are some things you can lose in life. You can lose a puppy, you can lose your keys, and you can sometimes even loss your pants, but you aren't supposed to lose your wife, Peeta. Under no circumstance." Peeta put a hand on his hip to show impassiveness. "Haymitch I have no time for your pointless games. Have you seen Katniss?" Haymitch quickly said, "No I haven't seen Katniss now I gotta' go." Peeta set the phone down as he heard the line drop.

He tried calling around eight more houses but most people didn't answer. Finally he called Delly thinking she might have a slight idea. "Hello this is Delly speaking may I ask who is calling?" Peeta sighed into the phone. "Delly I want to make this short and sweet. Do you know where Katniss is?" Peeta heard a crashing noise in the background. "Thyme no! You do not bring those things into the house. Finnick stop encouraging him!" Delly yelled over the commotion. "Sorry Peeta I don't know where Katniss is but if you could help me please by letting my kids and Annie's kid come to the bakery and watch them for a little bit. I really need help, I have plans currently and will pick up the kids later so I can drop them off at a friend's house. I know I shouldn't be asking you for help since your wife is missing along with your kids but can you please help me?"

"Uh, sure Delly. Talk to me if you here any news about Katniss okay?"

"Okay Peeta. Bye," Delly quickly said hanging up. Peeta dropped the phone and turned the bakery sign to 'open' so the kids could come in.

…**.**

"Thank you guys so much. I thought for sure he would have caught on to this." Katniss said to Delly and Annie. "Now why is the real reason you came?" Delly asked who would do anything for a friend. Katniss motioned for her friends to come in closer. "Well you see my friends," Katniss paused. "I can see dead people."

Delly rolled her eyes and looked at Annie who wasn't really paying attention. "The real reason I came is because of the dream I had. I can't even look at Peeta without seeing the images from that dream. He turned into Gale and started to chase me around President Snow's mansion. Then I saw Peeta who had Gale's voice, and then Gale said that Peeta and he were one and there was no more Peeta Mellark. I'm just really shaken up." Katniss put her head in her hands and then looked up at Delly and Annie.

Delly vaguely smiled and said, "Katniss we're your friends. We'll support you know matter what." Katniss smiled for the first time in days. "Thank you Delly. Thank you."

…**...**

"Okay now Finn I need you to put the bread in the oven I'll light the coals so you don't get burned." Finnick grabbed the pan with the lump of dough and popped it in the oven. He smiled and Peeta ruffled his hair. Finnick had Annie's brown hair but he had those green eyes. His late father's looming sea green eyes. Peeta let the kids run around the store when the bread baked. After it was done Peeta layed out some cheese and layered it once on each of the five pieces of bread. "Hey kids come here." Peeta said placing three plates in front of the giggling children.

"Thank you Mister Mellark." Blye said in her usual whistle like voice because of her two lost front teeth. "Yeah, thank you." Finnick said taking a small bite of the bread. "Thanks," said Thyme. A large knocking at the door alerted Peeta and the kids. The small boys and girl ran through the door almost knocking over Delly. She moved towards Peeta and thanked him then stopped at the door. "I brought someone you might know Peeta." She smirked and shut the door. _Oh sweet life this is going to be bad._ Peeta thought as the door cracked opened. A woman with curled brown hair and a smile walked through the open door. It was Katniss. She ran into Peeta's arms and he hugged her tightly. "Where were you? Are you okay? Do I need to call the authorities?" Katniss laughed and looked into his big blue eyes. "Stop worrying about everything Peeta; I'm fine. And I was at Delly's. She tricked you. You are so gullible sometimes."

"Hey, I am not gullible." Peeta said hugging Katniss tightly, heat radiating off of him. "Okay maybe a little bit."

Later, Katniss and her husband sat down on of a couch watching a movie. Peeta's gaze lazily shifted to the window where he smiled. He looked down to his wife who was dosing off, resting her head on his shoulder. He roused her and directed her out the door. A light snow began to fall across the field. "It's beautiful." Katniss breathed out. "Prim and Stanly would have loved it."

"Hey chin up Katniss." Peeta said lifting up Katniss's chin with a finger. "I know they would have and you do too, but right now we need to focus on finding them." Peeta put an arm around Katniss's shoulder and pulled her closer. "No matter what the cost."

**So sad right? I may cry. :'(. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. I also hope you review and comment. Or else I may cry louder. :'O. See? Anyway review and comment while I make a sandwich singing Somebody That I Used to Know. What? Don't judge me! It only happened one time, okay? And also my computer had this huge spasm and the font on my computer is larger than usual so it might be a little larger than usual, so sorry.**

**P.S. The dream that Katniss had was partly inspired by The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare, it was a quote at the end of City of Fallen Angels fourth book in the Mortal Instruments. I am not trying to copyright anything. **

**P.S., again. When Haymitch answered the phone I came up with that because when I know one of my friends' are calling me I'll answer, 'Who are you and why do you have my number?' Sorry, got sidetracked for a moment. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: If you have ignored me up to this point, I just won't do a Disclaimer anymore. Nope. Yah, I'm a rebel! Fine. You convinced me to do a Disclaimer. I have not created the Hunger Games series so don't think that. Enjoy people!**

_Peeta and Katniss layed down alone in the dreary rain of District twelve. The small tree they layed under provided little protection from the freezing rain falling from above. "Katniss," Peeta whispered brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes. She slowly fluttered her eyelids and stared up into Peeta's deep eyes. "Yes?" She drearily answered. _

"_If I were to die right here and now, what would you do?" Katniss looked in the distance as if deep in thought. "I've seen you die before Peeta. And I would be extremely lonely. Life would never be the same if you did die." She now rested her head over his heart and snuggled in closer to him. "What would you do if I died?" She asked looking up at him again. This took Peeta sometime to think this over. He looked to where Katniss had been looking before and saw their house in the distance. Stanly and Prim running around laughing and playing in the cool rain. _

"_I would never be able to move on. You are my world Katniss." They smiled and started to stand up. Peeta held out a hand for Katniss to take and she grasped it tight. They slowly walked to the little house by the woodland area and waited for their children. The kids ran to their rooms and Katniss and Peeta were alone. Well, they didn't mind. And then Peeta pulled Katniss in closer to him. "When was the last time I told you I love you?" Peeta asked. _

"_About five minutes ago." Katniss said laughing. And then they both leaned in for a kiss._

Peeta woke up from the dream smiling. When he looked around Katniss was gone again. Getting very scared he looked at the clock and ran into the kitchen, almost knocking over her. "Good morning sleepy head. You do know it's eleven in the morning, right?" Peeta sat down and put his hands through his hair. "I wasn't feeling well." Peeta said under his breath. "Poor Peeta," she said ruffling a hand through his thick, blond hair.

Peeta grabbed a roll and started to slowly cut it in half. "What's wrong?" Katniss asked him. _I forgot how Katniss could tell anytime if I was feeling upset. _Peeta stopped cutting the bread which barely was sliced at all, and put the knife in the sink. "It's nothing Katniss. Nothing at all." This time Peeta's voice cracked as he was talking. "Peeta, your voice just got really high pitched, your moping around, and you cut your bread like a grandma. Obviously something is wrong." She put a small hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong Katniss!" Peeta raised his voice up this time. "Nothing is wrong." He whispered and left the room. Katniss, shocked and confused, dropped her glass of water. Katniss began to walk in the direction Peeta was walking when she stepped on a shard of glass. She sat on one of the stools that was placed in front of the island in the kitchen and pulled out the piece of glass. Unfortunately the glass was set very far up in her foot, yet she still tried to pull the piece out. Putting a sleeve up to cover her mouth from screaming out in pain she pulled out the glass. Hopping now over to Peeta she managed to find him lying down in their room.

"Katniss I'm- whoa what happened?" Katniss sat down holding her profusely bleeding foot. "I stepped on some glass." She said in a quivering voice.

Peeta held out an arm and Katniss took it gratefully. "Come on Katniss we're going to the hospital." He said walking out the old oak door.

…**..**

The hospital in District Twelve accepted Katniss and Peeta right away. She had already lost about a quart of blood which is about four cups of blood. Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand hard as the doctor had to stitch the cut. Wanting to yell so really insulting things she covered her mouth. "It was a smart thing to pull out that piece of glass Mrs. Mellark." The doctor said wrapping Katniss foot in a calm voice. "At the slightest move that could have gotten lodged up farther in your foot, and then we would have had a real problem." His voice came out sharp this time. "I will be right back." He said heading to a different room. Katniss layed down hitting her head on the steel bed.

"Katniss I'm really sorry about earlier. I was stupid to yell at you like that." She smiled slowly. "You were extremely stressed out its fine." After that there was a long silence. As the doctor entered he looked grim. "The X-ray on your foot showed that there is still another piece of the glass in your foot, but it's too high to reach. It would require a surgery." Katniss sat up and looked at Peeta.

"Whatever it takes," Katniss said looking down at her left, stitched foot. "So does this mean…" Katniss trailed off pointing a finger at her sole. "Yes, that means we're going to have to take the stitches out." She leaned back again and hit her head once more. Peeta reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring of duct tape, ripped a small piece off, and placed it over Katniss's mouth.

"She would probably shout some horrendous things if she didn't have this on her mouth." Peeta explained to the hospital worker as Katniss glared at him. The man just shrugged and then he spoke once more breaking the silence, "Works for me. Anyway are you ready Mrs. Mellark?" Katniss slowly nodded and murmured something through the thick adhesive. Katniss knew she shouldn't be nervous, but she got a very strange feeling. Doctors lowered Katniss to a wheelchair and then brought her to a different room. She felt a prick at her arm and she slowly closed her eyes.

…**..**

_Katniss walked opened her eyes to a bright colored room. No, it wasn't a room, it was outside. Or at least it looked outside. Katniss sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked down at herself and saw that she had a white, long sleeve blouse on and a long skirt. There was a long golden gate ahead of her and someone standing there. He had a twinkling smile and a white suit and bronze hair. "Finnick," Katniss gasped running towards him. He opened his arms embracing her and stroked her long crimped hair._

_ "I thought I'd never see you again." Katniss said with a little more sarcasm then she intended. He reached for her hand and she grabbed on thankfully. "Where are we Finnick?" She asked looking at the soft wispy ground. "You'll… find out soon enough Katniss. But right now I'm going to take you to a couple of old friends." He started to run which jerked Katniss forward and then they started to smile. They smiled and laughed and ran together enjoying their valued time. "Wait I remember the name of this place. This is Heaven right? Wait does this mean that I'm dead?" Finnick laughed and smiled a big toothed grin. "Katniss you're just dreaming so that means you are not dead."_

_ Finnick stopped dead in his track and then Katniss, not doing the same, bumped into him. "Close your eyes Katniss," he whispered in a low gentle voice. He put his hands over her eyes just to make sure. Finnick stood behind her grinning. "You can open your eyes now," said a girl's teenage voice. Finnick dropped his hands and Katniss saw before her Madge. Katniss's face lit up and she ran to the girl. "Madge I am so sorry for you." Katniss glanced over her shoulder and looked at Finnick who gave a questioned look. "And you too," she added quickly. He shrugged and waved an impatient hand. _

_ "Reunions are sure fun but I don't want to make this awkward. Goodbye Katniss, goodbye Madge." And he disappeared before Katniss could say another word. "Katniss, your time here is very limited. We must move on." She reached for Katniss's arm and pulled her along. Madge put her hands over Katniss's eyes like Finnick and urged her to close her eyes. "You can open your eyes now Katniss." It was a familiar male voice. "Cinna." Katniss said smiling. "Do a twirl for me dear." She did and then he had a frown on his face. "Not like my dresses but you still do look fabulous." She smiled and ran into his arms._

_ "Well, it was nice to see you again Katniss. Goodbye." Madge said and disappeared just like Finnick. "Now Katniss I don't want to sound like Effie but we have to go." Cinna said lowering his eyelids so she could see his gold eyeliner. Reaching an even shorter distance he put his hands over her eyes. "You're in for a real treat my dear." He whispered in her ear. _

_ "Hi Katniss," Katniss almost burst into a sprint. She picked up the small girl with brown hair and big brown eyes, as small and frail as a bird. "Rue," Katniss whispered picking up the girl. Rue wrapped her arms around Katniss's neck and then smiled largely. Katniss set Rue down and looked at Cinna. "Very touching girls but I'm afraid I have to leave. And remember, I'll always be betting on you." And again one of her late friends disappeared. "Come on Katniss." Rue said tugging at Katniss's skirt._

_ Rue covered Katniss's eyes and as Katniss kneeled down. "Open your eyes Katniss." To voices combined in a sweet harmony of love. Katniss ran to see her father and Prim smiling and giggling. Tears were pouring down Katniss's face as she hugged her family members. "Well I don't want to ruin the moment goodbye," Rue said and vanished like everyone else. _

_ "Hey Katniss, stop crying. You gotta' bulk up. Be strong." Prim said flexing her arms. Katniss laughed and her dad wiped her tears away. "I must say Katniss I am so pleased that you named your kid after me. But we are here because we are supposed to tell you that you have us sporting you. Never give up the search."_

_ "Be careful on whom you trust Katniss, not everyone is as they seem."_

_ "But what does that mean?"_

_ "You'll understand soon Katniss, soon."_

"I feel funny." Katniss blurted sitting up. A long pain from her foot to her knee shot up as she moved. "Whoa, sit down Katniss. We don't need you opening your stitches up. Just relax and sit down." Peeta said lowering Katniss down onto her bed. A doctor stepped in front of Peeta holding a clipboard. "How are you feeling Mrs. Mellark?" The man asked Katniss who had a blank expression on her face. "I feel fine." That was a lie. She just really wanted to get back home.

"Well if you are feeling well enough I guess Mr. Mellark can take you home. Only if you are up to it though," he said setting the clipboard down and giving Katniss a reassuring smile. "Oh that would be so great," Katniss quickly said then cleared her throat. "Sir."

"Well I'll be right back with a wheel chair and you two can be on your way." The doctor said leaving as the door shut behind him with a click. Katniss relaxed on the comfortable bed and with a tedious gesture of her eyes Peeta began to speak. "You know, the doctor urged me to pass on the message that you will be on bed rest for about a week. Then you can start to use crutches but until then, you rest up. I know how stubborn you can get but, you need to rest," He said sitting down on a chair next to her. She scowled at him. _He's right, you know. _A tiny voice spoke inside of her head. _Shut up, _Katniss told it.

Silently walking into the room, the doctor announced, "You two are now free to leave."

…**..**

Katniss sat on the green sofa hanging her head down low. Bed rest was as boring as she had remembered from all the times she had injured herself. She paged through her plant book trying to take her mind on anything she could. Peeta would stop by on breaks from working in the bakery and check on her but it was always the same. Peeta would ask 'how do you feel.' And Katniss would then respond 'I feel bored thanks for asking.' Then he would leave a small snack for her and he would go back to work.

But today was different. Katniss checked her calendar and saw that there was a meeting at 8:00 P.M. which meant she would have to leave at last. When Peeta came home he but on a jacket and grabbed Katniss's crutches, "The others aren't going to be happy about this this is totally going to be in the way of the plans to find Prim and Stanly." Katniss shrugged and then glad fully got into the chair so they could get out of the house.

When they finally arrived everyone in the room was at shock. "Katniss what have you done?" Haymitch raised his voice in anger when he saw Katniss.

"Hey, have a little sympathy," she said looking at her foot. "I don't know the meaning of 'sympathy'. What did you do Katniss?"

"I stepped on a piece of glass," Katniss said now looking away from Haymitch's beady glare. Haymitch sighed and put his index finger to his temple. "This is totally going to mess up plans big time!" Haymitch said with furry.

"Hey, I'm sorry that a piece of glass got stuck in my foot and that if I didn't get it out I could have possibly lost my foot."

"I'm sorry too," that made Katniss want to go up to him and smack him across his cheek. He wasn't helping at all and she was about to snap, she could tell. _Just count to ten and take in deep breaths,_ Peeta had always said when she got angry. And this time, it wasn't working. It was in fact making her more frustrated.

"If you're just going to criticize me for a little mistake I think we can go," she looked up at Peeta who made a face of which included a confusing stare and weird glare. She rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. She had been warned on who she could trust, and she didn't know if she had anyone to trust anymore.

**I have not updated this story in FOREVER, believe me, I know. I realized I haven't and I was thinking, 'Hey, what did I ever do with those Fanfiction stories? Oh no! I forgot to update Missing!' I know it's been about six months. I've forgotten things for longer. Comment if you wish, and a happy Hunger Games to you. **

**Count down, November 22****nd****, 2013 Catching Fire will premiere! So excited!**

**I was also thinking about doing different series with the Missing theme. Tell me if I should do that! Thanks, Myoliver28.**


End file.
